Medical studies estimate that as many as 75% of adults in the United States suffer from some form of gum disease. This is a significant medical problem because, in its advance stages, gum disease can cause teeth to loosen and, eventually, fall out. Thus, gum disease is believed to be a leading cause of tooth loss.
Among gum diseases, gingivitis is the most common. Gingivitis is caused by a buildup of bacteria on the teeth and gums. In its early stages, gingivitis causes minor symptoms such as bad breath, bleeding, and sensitivity of the gums. However, in its advanced stages, the gingivitis-causing bacteria cause swelling and irritation of the gums and can lead to more severe forms of periodontal disease.
For example, gingivitis-causing bacteria in plaque between the teeth and gums can, if left untreated, cause infection of the gums. This infection can damage the tooth and gum tissue causing loosening of the teeth. As the teeth loosen, further buildup of bacteria-infested plaque occurs. This self-reinforcing cycle eventually causes the loose teeth to loosen to the point that they fall out or require extraction.
The most commonly recommended preventative for gum disease is regular flossing and brushing of the teeth. Brushing and flossing cleans food and other material from the teeth and prevents a buildup of plaque and bacteria. Dentists also recommend annual or semi-annual visits to a dentist for examination and professional tooth cleaning.
The drawback to these methods are that the toothpastes used are typically not made from natural ingredients but may include synthetic chemicals. Further, brushing and flossing may not reach all the surfaces of the teeth. For example, the rear surfaces of the back teeth may not be effectively cleaned. Likewise, a common place for bacterial buildup is along loose fillings or crowns which cannot be cleaned with floss or a toothbrush.
Alternatively or additionally, mouthwashes may be used to prevent gum disease and bad breath. Mouthwashes are typically solutions containing, as their active ingredient, alcohol to kill the bacteria which cause gum disease. These mouthwashes are usually effective in killing the bacteria and in reaching areas which are difficult or impossible to reach with a toothbrush or floss.
However, mouthwashes which include alcohol can cause other dental problems. Specifically, alcohol in the mouthwash can cause a dry mouth which can result in laryngitis and swallowing difficulties. More importantly, because the teeth are not properly lubricated, a dry mouth can allow food to stick to the teeth. Thus, the frequent use of mouthwashes may actually contribute to plaque buildup.
It can be seen, therefore, that there is a need in the art for a product, and a process for making a product, for rinsing the mouth which can clean the surfaces of the teeth and kill bacteria on all the exposed areas of the teeth using natural constituents without the side effects caused by alcohol.